Storytime Feral
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Just a little story of Emma and Shalimar in the future. Slash.


_Relation to other stories: Stand alone_

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Mutant X._

_Author's Notes: This story takes place in the future without season 3 having happened obviously and contains some minor ff slash._

**Story time Feral**

By LT Magnus

"But I don't wanna!" the cute, little blue eyed, blonde haired girl protested as she threw her arms up in annoyance.

"Well, you're gonna," Shalimar informed as she stepped across the floor towards the energetic four year old before her.

"But I'm not tired!"

"It's bedtime, Delaney."

Shalimar reached out to grab the little girl who just took off down the hall in a giggle.

"Always about the chase," Shalimar sighed as her eyes flashed yellow and she headed down the adjacent hallway. Shalimar sprinted down the hall and bolted through a joining door to another hallway. She looked around the silent space with no one in sight. She grinned slyly before whipping around to open the closet door behind her. She looked inside and playfully sniffed the air around her.

"Fee, fi, foe, fom," she called as she turned her head. "I smell a feral whose bedtime has come", she teased as she quickly pushed the hanging clothes aside to reveal the giggling girl behind them.

"Let's go," Shalimar said as she picked up the giddy, young girl and carried her off down the hall. She stopped as she entered a room at the end and set the young girl on her feet in front of a dresser.

"But, mommy, I don't wanna go to bed now. I wanna train some more."

"You can train tomorrow, Delaney," Shalimar said as she removed a set of pajamas from the dresser. "Let's go, mommy Emma's waiting for me." Shalimar began to remove the young girls' clothes and then helped her into her pajamas. Shalimar turned to the corner of the room and dropped the old clothes into the hamper.

"Now, into bed with you," Shalimar playfully growled and picked up the little girl before dropping her onto the bed. The young girl giggled wildly as Shalimar began to tuck her into bed. Shalimar turned as a knock came at the door behind and smiled as she saw Emma coming into the room.

"Finally got her to bed, huh?"

"Yeah," Shalimar said in a relieving sigh. "Half feral, half psionic, and all pain in the butt," she teased and she tickled the giggling girl in the bed.

"Well, it was your idea to go out for ice cream a couple hours before bed," Emma reminded as she made her way over to stand beside the bed.

"Well, I learned my lesson. It's like putting a battery in the energizer feral."

"Can I train with you tomorrow, mommy?" Delaney asked as she smiled up at Emma.

"You sure can." Emma smiled and began to tuck the little girl into her bed so she'd be comfortable. "But only if you're good and get a full night sleep, ok?"

"Ok," Delaney eagerly replied. "Will you tell me a story?"

"A story, huh," Shalimar echoed as she sat down on the bed beside her. "What kinda story?"

"Um…," Delaney began as she smiled up at Emma. "A psionic story."

"A psionic story, sounds good," Shalimar said. "How about the story of the psionic who saved the world?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok," Shalimar began as Emma smiled and sat down on the bed beside her. "Once upon a time there lived a beautiful woman. Her name was Emma."

"Emma," Delaney laughed and looked up at Emma. "The psionic in the story has your name."

"Yes she does. And she was a very strong woman. Strong in so many ways. She had emotional stability, smarts, outstanding emotions, a wonderful outlook on life, and a beautiful soul. Everyone she'd met she'd touch with her inner and outer beauty and no one could believe how amazing she was. Emma had always been a special girl but mostly lived an average life working in stores and whatever else she had to do. But fate knew that this wonderful woman was meant for far more than price checking sweaters and one day she met a group of people who were also special just like her. Emma liked these people and decided she wanted to join their team in the good fight. The other members were very happy to have her and thanked their lucky stars she was their friend. As Emma stayed with her new friends she traveled all around doing good deeds for nice people, and stopping those who were evil doers. She helped many people and brightened up the lives of everyone she met. Everything was going fine, until one day an evil villain by the name of Eckhart threatened to take away everything Emma held dear by kidnapping all her friends in an ambush in an attempt to have them out of the way so he might take over the world with his army. Emma was all alone but her friends had their undying faith in her that she would come to their aid. While her friends remained trapped by the evil Andy Warhol wannabe Emma thought up a clever plan to trick Eckhart and his nasty mutant friends so that she could save her fellow teammates. Though outnumbered and all by herself, Emma marched straight into the enemy's territory never once looking back and unleashed her wonderful powers of psionic ability to rescue her friends and bring down the evil Eckhart. It was her, and only her, that had the power to manipulate the evil gang into turning on their evil leader and finally taking out the white haired scientist. Emma was proud and her and her friends returned home to celebrate their victory. With the evil scientist out of the way her and her friends were freer to save all the innocent people and those like them that they wanted to. Because of the beautiful psionic, the vicious plague of evil that had seemingly taken over the area was severely cut down. It was quite obvious that Emma's destiny was to forever change the world, and that's exactly what she did."

Shalimar leaned over to kiss Delaney as she noticed how tired the little girl had become.

"So she saved the world?"

"Yes," Shalimar answered, "many times. Not only did she save the world but she saved the lives of everyone she touched with her beautiful love. The world became a better place the day she was brought into it and remains so to this day."

"And she lived happily ever after?"

"For ever and ever."

Shalimar bent to place another soft kiss of Delaney's forehead and slowly stood from the bed. "Now get some rest, sweetie, I love you."

Emma bent down low to place a kiss on the girls' head as she gently stroked her blonde hair back from her face. "Goodnight, honey, I love you."

Shalimar turned and headed quietly to the door as Emma followed her. Shalimar flipped the light switch and showed them out as she closed the door softly behind them.

"She's a feisty one, huh," Shalimar said as she and Emma headed down the hall.

"I wonder where she gets it from," Emma said with a sarcastic smile in the ferals' direction.

"I'm so tired," Shalimar sighed as the two turned a corner to enter their room. "After chasing her around Sanctuary all day it's a wonder I still have energy to catch mutants." Shalimar grinned over at Emma who was undressing by the bureau. "Or put up with you."

"Really?" Emma asked playfully as she turned to face the feral. She made her way across the room in her bra to stand before her. Shalimar reached out and wrapped her arms around her wife. "So who was that story about that you told?" Emma smiled as she moved her lips inches away from the ferals.

"No one you know."

"Oh yeah. Well, if I remember correctly, you owe me a new chapter in our little romance tonight." Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Shalimar's neck and began to place soft kisses on her smooth skin.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna disappoint my biggest fan," Shalimar growled playfully as she kissed the moist, eager lips before her and turned out the light.

The End


End file.
